The Devil and God
by The CCG's Black Reaper
Summary: Due to someone's Jutsu, Naruto is awoken in a strange land and... "What the hell happened to my body!"


**Chapter 1**

 **The Awakening**

* * *

Pain.

That was the sensation that he awoke to. Unbearable pain. It was like hot lave coursing through his veins, slowly burning his insides until all that was left was ashes. It honestly took a lot of strength to not lose consciousness. _Stupid. Getting fucking hit by that Jutsu. At least I got Sasuke out of the way before he got hit... fuck, I want to rest._ He ment it too. God, whatever hit packed a punch with an extra kick as well. To just let go and rest sounded just as appealing as ramen... who am I kidding, eating ramen while resting, match made in heaven. But he couldn't. Not now. The fight is still going on and he wouldn't just let himself die in battle that, for all he knew, could still be going on. He wouldn't betray his friends and simply give up. _Sasuke, you better give me a lifetime supply of ramen for saving your ass._ So, he ever so painfully opened his eyes and was greeted by a strange but familiar sight.

Tress. Really big trees.

Dont get him wrong, he'd see a fair amount of tress before. He practically lived in tress his whole life. But... why was he greeted to tress? He was in the middle of a battlefield, there should be notices of fighting, people giving their all to win, sounds of jutsu being made, anything! Not gentling rustling leaves! Unless... the battle ended. No, that doesn't make sense either since the battle was not fought in a forest. Where the he-

"Ah! Shit..." Naruto growled as he closed his eyes once more. Fucking injuries. He could barely move. Even the slightest movement and the pain doubles throught my whole body, burning it up while also adding to the blistering headache that never seemed to go away. Hell, it seeems the injuries even affected the vocal cords form the way it sounded, making it seem lighter. All in all, Naruto Uzumaki was in a shitty situation. Too bad for him. His life has always sucked, but despite all odds, he always won against them. No matter what. And the first step to win against the odds is to see how injured his body is. Hopefully not too much, but judging in how much pain is being delivered to the whole body... it probably won't look pretty. Alright... Naruto exhaled, preparing himself to exert his body and to see the state of his injuries. Three. Two. One. _This is gonna suck._

"Go!" Naruto yelled desperately as he pulled his head and upper body forward to look at the injuries, imaging all sorts of things. He imagined a cut up body looking on the verge of death, he imagined piece of his skin lying around, to just find his body... not very pleasant to look at. But despite all that imagining, nothing could have prepared himself. His body was... physically well. In a matter of speaking. There were no bruises on his body. There were no cuts on his body. Hell, everything looked normal for this young child. But... that's the problem.

"What the hell?! Why... why the hell is my body so small?!" Naruto quickly let gravity do its work and let it pull his body back down.

But as gravity was pulling his body, his thoughts were racing across his brain. His thoughts, unfortunately, were not pleasent. Falling asleep never looked as appealing as now.

* * *

Naruto wasn't sure how long he spent there, just trying to process the information. Like first and foremost, why the hell is he a tiny ass kid?! What is that jutsu? It had to be. Nothing else would explain this. Hmm. Maybe something happened to himself while he was unconscious. Or is it... genjutsu. Genjutsu! That has to be it! Naruto quickly put the plan in action and slowly put his hands together, as he didn't want to upset his body too much since it seemed his it was still trying to heal itself. No that he could have moved much anyway if he wanted.

" **Kai!** " A surge of chakra quickly filled the area, blowed some leaves and bushes.

...

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked around, holding onto small hope that this was all genjutsu.

"Shit. Well, that takes genjutsu off the list. Then... it really does mean I'm suck in a younger body or something. Hopefully just a younger version of me." He wasn't sure how he'd feel or react of his was in another child's body. That would s-

As if Naruto had been hit over the head by Sakura, it dawned on him. _Well, that's one way to check._ Plan B it is then.

" **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!(Shadow Clone Jutsu!)** "

Poof! "Boss, reporting for duty!" Announced the two new clones as they performed a butchered salute.

Naruto merely stared eyes wide and mouth gaping. It was like looking into a mirror of the past. Blond, blue eyed, whiskers and everything.

"Whoa! We really are younger." Naruto heard one of his clones say, also as surprised as the original.

Naruto stared for a couple of moments for shaking his head. He needed to focus. First...

"You, go gather nature energy. Dispel as soon as it's enough to enter Sage Mode. You, go and scout the area and see if you can gather information as to where we are. Go." The respective clones nodded before heading off to do their orders.

Alright, gotta check the seal now.

* * *

Clone 1 quickly sat down and searched for natural energy. Boss should be able to heal faster from whatever was afflicting him if he entered Sage Mode. He quickly searched to natural energy in draw in and utilize. Only to some to the most terrifying conclusion.

"There's no nature energy."

* * *

Naruto let out a his breath that he had been not been aware of. Looks like thin-

"Boss, there is no natural energy!"

"Boss, huge people are walking towards out direction!"

Of course not. Life just sucked sometimes.


End file.
